AA abusibos Anonimos
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: El Kyuubi en terapia jiji si me gusto la idea y la escribi entra y dame tu opinion Cariños Ara


AA Abusivos Anónimos

Traumas del Kyubi

Era una de esas mañanas lluviosas que nada tienen que ver con la vida real sino con el carácter de aquellos que provocan el mal clima a su antojo , por su exceso de poder y aquel día había una gran cantidad de esos seres especiales sentados por allí

En sillas dispuestas en forma de circulo uno podía ver claramente sentados algunos personajes importantes habían venido de lugares lejanos había dragones medio humanos y monstruos disfrazados y espíritus brutalmente fuertes sentados al azar

Uno de ellos hablo de momento: esa fue mi historia pero prometo reformarme

Grupo de apoyo de AA Abusivos Anónimos.-Te apoyaremos

Gracias ahora quisiera que nos dijeras ¿porque estas aquí Kyuubi?- dijo aquella mujer de lentes

-No quiero-

-Hay por favor kyuubi, solo dinos tu nombre y tu problema-

-Bueno, bueno esta bien pero solo eso… ejem ejem … yo soy kyuubi-

Grupo de apoyo de AA Abusivos Anónimos.-hola kyuubi

-Bueno estoy aquí porque tengo un pequeño vicio pero siempre e sabido que puedo dejarlo es solo algo que hago de ves en cuando digo no es como si lo hiciera a diario no soy un adicto y… y… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa quien engaño amo destruir aldeas, me gusta sentirme grande y poderoso y aunque se que si lo soy nada es tan gratificante como destruir aldeas-

- Si claro entendemos.- dijo la mujer de lentes con sonrisa soñadora

-El grito de los aldeanos aterrados por la destrucción masiva- dijo otro

-El brillo del fuego en sus ojitos llenos de miedo- añadió un ogro con una mirada perdía en el techo

-La forma en que su sangre impregna el olor a tu alrededor – dijo Seshumaru

-Aplastarlos envolviéndolos en la arena- suspiro Shukaku

-Si ustedes si me entienden, Usualmente no pasa nada es decir se te antoja, destruyes una aldea o dos y te duermes unos cuantos añitos para reponerte y 

hacerlo de nuevo pero mi ultima experiencia tubo terribles consecuencias fue horribleeeeeeeeeee

-Kyuubi querido cálmate y cuéntanos ¿quieres?- dijo la mujer de lentes

Veras que salió ese maldito hokage y ZAZ que se me pone al tu por tu, Como tenia fuerza mas o menos respetable me dedique a jugar con el pero me jugo sucio y me encerró dentro de un rubio ojiazul , Fue horrible ese mal nutrido solo come comida chatarra y yo me dije, bueno calma eres casi inmortal solo hay que

A)controlar al chico hasta volver a ser tu mismo o..

B) esperar a que algún insensato te saque de allí

- Pero era un muchacho testarudo que solo tenia dos ideas fijas en la cabeza una ser mas fuerte y la otra eran curvas, pechos, curvas, pechos, curvas, pechos, curvas, pechos, curvas, pecho, ese muchacho empezó con el porno temprano créanme.

-Y eso era penoso -dijo sonrojándose- porque uno esta allí atrapado viendo y escuchando pensamientos de adolecentes calenturientos que apenas descubren su sexualidad y presenciando sueños eróticos que .. Bueno uno puede ser un monstruo destruye aldeas pero tenemos cierta moral ¿o no?- añadió el zorro algo sonrojado ,

Algunos de los presentes sonrieron maliciosamente desviando la mirada y otros bajaron la cabeza negando vehementemente

- Eso es – dijo Shukaku de pronto- a mi me pasa lo mismo lo peor es que a mi me encerraron en un chico reprimido y esos son los peores, la gente se cree que como uno destruye aldeas ya de paso es un pervertido-

-Claro sobre el muerto las coronas , como nos cuelgan a nosotros malos hábitos que no tenemos solo por el gusto de destruir unas cuantas viviendas , yo por ejemplo cuido a una niña llamada Rin si vieras que e matado ya un par de pervertidos que se han atrevido a decir que la cuido con segundas intenciones , no entienden que es una deuda de honor esa niña quiso cuidarme cuando estuve mal, no sirvió de mucho pero típico eres el malo de la película, destruyes humanos , tons deciden que no tenemos honor y que todo tiene segundas intenciones- añadió Seshumaru

-Pues es así, siempre nos salen con eso de pobre muchacho poseído por el Kyubi o lo odiamos o le tenemos lastima, pero ¿quien se acuerda de uno?-Añadió apesadumbrado

La mujer de lentes suspiro profundo – Este es un grupo de apollo para nosotros que siempre somos mal entendidos , no estarías aquí solo por eso eres muy fuerte anímate y dinos que fue lo que realmente te trajo aquí

Algunos miembros del grupo de apóyalo miraron con tristeza y algunos empezaron alentarlo

El Kyubi levantó su zorruna mirada y añadió- me da pena-

Grupo de apoyo de AA Abusivos Anónimos.- animooooooooooo gritaron al unísono

Bueno es que uno siempre sale a rugir a hacerse el malvado y a divertirse destruyendo aldeas ¿no? Pero uno tiene su corazoncito.. en fin el chico pervertido en el que vivo tiene un truco llamado sexy no jutsu , sirve para disfrazarse de mujer- dijo mirando al suelo los dedos de sus garritas desnudas que tamborileaban en el piso y suspiro- fue embarazoso lo usa para hacer que los chicos baben y los convence de lo que sea y si eso solo llegara allí .. pero no lo combina con otra técnica una de clones y entonces forma un harem de chicas y es tan pervertido, la ves pasada entro disfrazado de chica a un baño termal de mujeres y estaba el muy desvergonzado mirando hasta cansarse entonces esa chica Hinata le empezó a hablar y de pronto dijo que tenia un dolor en la espalda y el ni tardo ni perezoso le dijo que le daba un masaje y el que empieza a reaccionar con el manoseo que le ponía a la inocente chica que no sospechaba nada y yo miraba para todos lados y pensé ahora si nos van a apalear un montón de mujeres enfadadas, ustedes saben que una mujer enfadada es de lo mas peligroso-

Shukaku bajo la cabeza y comenzó a asentir -Son peligrosísimas cuando yo no vivía dentro de ese hemo reprimido de Gaara tenia una novia celosa una sirena, solía decirme que éramos como el mar y la playa pero si siquiera miraba a otro espíritu femenino me torturaba un día que se enceló me baño mientras dormía con pegamento y al día siguiente era yo una gelatina arenosa que no podía hacer gran cosa tarde días en volver a ser yo mismo, dime ¿ustedes salieron bien librados?-

Muy apenas El muy tonto se empezó a excitar y tubo que dar pretextos para salir de allí rapidísimo ya en su casa el pervertido se la paso calmando sus "ansias" si saben a lo que refiero no se como sus manos no se han vuelto peludas

-Ese chico se gasta todas su energías en eso y es mucho decir cuando tienes 10 veces más chacra que lo normal.-

-Luego se va a dormir y tiene sueños pornográficos que pasan como películas ante mis ojos. Esa es mi triste historiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- dijo el Kyubi

Shukaku rompió a llorar desolado– te entiendo yo estoy en la misma situación buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - grito el otro espíritu y se abrazo a el llorando- nada es peor que vivir dentro de un adolecente-

Seshumaru se incluyo en la platica diciendo- los indecentes humanos , luego nos llaman bestias pero es que el precio por destruir unas pocas casas de interés social y matar unos pocos que como quiera se iban a morir no es tan malo -

-Las condenas de los humanos tienen tan poco sentido de la justicia lo bueno es que al menos podemos apoyarte moralmente aunque me temo que poco podemos hacer por ti hasta que el chico muera o te saquen de allí los Akatsuki me temo que solo puedes resignarte pero recuerda -

-El Grupo de apoyo de AA Abusivos Anónimos estará allí siempre para apoyarte –dijo la psicóloga de los lentes

Grupo de apoyo de AA Abusivos Anónimos- abrazo de grupooooooooooooooo

Tras unos pocos minutos de abrazo grupal en que empezaban a sentirse un poco incómodos sobre todo Seshumaru que sintió una mano desconocida en su trasero se separaron rápidamente mirando al cielo, al suelo o donde no hubiera un compañero

Bueno esto fue algo que me paso por la cabeza espero que les guste es solo un capitulo para todo publico,por favor dejen muchos comentarios me encantan

Cariños Ara


End file.
